JSDF Arsenal
The Japan Self-Defense Forces employ mostly outdated, Cold War-era weaponry and equipment in the Special Region, given the low threat level of low-tech foes such as the Empire, preferring to keep their most advanced weapons in Japan to defend against potential threats on Earth. However, some more advanced weapon are used in the Special Region, presumably due to reliability issues of their older counterparts. Below is a list of all firearms, munitions, and vehicles seen in the anime, novel, and manga series. =Small Arms= SIG Sauer P220 Standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, 9mm handgun with a nine-round magazine. Used by Shino Kuribayashi during the Battle of Italica. Nambu Model 60 Police revolver used by Tokyo Police officers during the Battle of Ginza. Howa Type 64 The Howa Type 64 is a 7.62mm battle rifle used during the Cold War, now a reserve weapon supplanted by the Howa Type 89. In the Special Region, this is standard JSDF rifle. Howa Type 89 The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which replaced the older Type 64. Not so far seen in the Special Region, the Type 89 was, however, used by JSDF forces during the Battle of Ginza. MP5 German-made 9mm submachine gun, used by Tokyo PD during the Battle of Ginza. MP7 A German-made 4.6mm submachine gun firing "micro-rifle" rounds with greater stopping power than used pistol caliber rounds used by most SMGs. Used by foreign black-ops forces during the Hakone Incident and later looted by Third Recon Team. MP7s are also used by JSDF forces in the Special Region. M249 FN MINIMI Panzerfaust-3 License built by IHI Aerospace in Japan, the Panzerfaust-3 is a German-designed rocket launcher firing a 110mm rocket. The weapon can fire both armor-piercing shaped charge warheads for use against tanks and other armored vehicles, or high explosive rockets for use against fortifications and "soft targets". The weapon proves itself to be capable of penetrating the scales of the Flame Dragon. Sumimoto M2 Browning M67 Fragmentation Grenade M1 Bayonet =Light Vehicles= Toyota High Mobility Vehicle The Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, or HMV is a military version of the Toyota Mega Cruiser, and is similar in appearance to the American HMMWV or Humvee. The vehicle is intended as a light all terrain patrol vehicle and light transport, and can be armed with various machine guns and anti-tank missiles. Mitsubishi Type 73 light truck Komatsu LAV The Komatsu LAV is a light armored vehicle that has been in service since 2002, boasting 1855 produced since its inception. It can hold up 4+1 crew members counting a MG or ATGM gunner. Honda XLR250R Reconnaissance Motorcycle First introduced by Honda in 1972, the XLR250R is a 4 stroke enduro motorcycle and the first mass produced 4-valve motorcycle. It acts as a lightweight recon vehicle ahead of the main force. It seats one man. =Armored Vehicles= Type-73 Armored Personnel Carrier Type 87 Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle The six wheeled armored recon vehicle, the Type 87, was developed at the end of the 1970s. It can hold a crew of 5. The vehicle carries a 25mm automatic cannon and a 7.62mm machine gun, giving it the capability to engage light armored vehicles and infantry. Type 96 Armored Personnel Carrier The Type 96 Armored personnel carrier was first produced in 1995; the JGSDF operates 340 of these vehicles, as of 2012. It can hold 2+8 soldiers. It is armed with an M2 .50 caliber machine gun and 40mm grenade launcher. Special Terrain Type 74 Main Battle Tank The Mitsubishi Type-74, also known as the nana-yon was the main battle tank of the Japan Self-Defense Forces starting in 1975, but was supplanted by the more modern Mitsubishi Type 90 in 1990 and the Type 10 in 2012. While outdated by modern standards, the tank is still in reserve service and is the primary tank sent the Special Region, where it proves devastating against the primitive armies of the Empire during the Battle of Alnus Hill. The Special Terrain variant used in the Special Region has been upgraded with US-provided TUSKs (Tank Urban Survival Kits), as well as armored track skirts. The tank is armed with a 105mm main gun and two machine guns, one M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun and one 7.62mm machine gun. Maneuver Combat Vehicle The Maneuver Combat Vehicle is a wheeled armored vehicle introduces in 2013 armed with a 105mm main gun and a 7.62mm and .50 caliber machine gun. The vehicle is designed to act as a fast, mobile anti-tank and armored support vehicle. The vehicle is lightly armored, but more mobile than a tank, and can be transported by air. At least one MCV responded to the appearance of the gate, and participated in the Battle of Ginza (only seen in the anime). MCVs, like most newer weapons in the JSDF arsenal, were not deployed to the Special Region. Type 75 155 mm Self-Propelled Howitzer The Type 75 155 mm self-propelled howitzer (75式自走155mm榴弾砲 nana-go-shiki-jisou-115mm-ryuudan-hou) is an older 1st generation armored artillery vehicle. It holds a crew of five. Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun The Type 87 SPAAG is a Cold War-era mobile anti-aircraft platform armed with two 35-mm automatic cannons. While it is still in reserved service, the vehicle is generally considered obsolete, superceded by more modern surface-to-air missile systems. The vehicle found new use in the Special Region, where its autocannons proved deadly against dragons and foot soldiers alike at the Battle of Alnus Hill. =Support Vehicles= Type 70 Self-Propelled Floating Bridge The Type 70 Self-Propelled Floating Bridge is a utility vehicle used by the JSDF to move heavy vehicles and equipment across a river. Multiple Type 70s can be attached to each other to create a larger platform or actually create a bridge across a river. Excavator An excavator is a tracked vehicle equipped with a bucket mounted on an arm for digging holes, commonly used on construction sites. JSDF engineers used excavators in the construction of the base at Alnus. =Helicopters= AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter AH-64 Apache Helicopter Gunship CH-47JA UH-1 Iroquois Utility Helicopter V-22 Osprey =Fixed-Wing Aircraft= F-4 Phantom The F-4 Phantom is a Cold War-era fighter aircraft which saw service with the United States in the Vietnam War. It was removed from service by the US military, but remains in Japanese Air Self Defense Force service. The aircraft can be armed with a variety of ordnance, including air-to-air missiles and laser-guided bombs. In the Special Region, the aircraft was used in a precision strike on the (then-evacuated) Imperial Senate orchestrated to intimidate the Empire into liberating any Japanese slaves taken early in the Battle of Ginza. F-4s also engaged the Flame Dragon, and successfully shot down two of its offspring shortly after the dragon itself was slain by Yōji Itami, Rory Mercury, Lelei La Lelena, and Tuka Luna Marceau. =Naval Vessels= Asagiri-class Destroyer An Asagiri-class destroyer of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces was mentioned as among the forces deployed in response to the Ginza incident. The vessel is not seen, however, it may have provided gun and missile support against Imperial targets. The Asagiri-class are armed with a variety of weapons, including 76mm cannon, 20mm Phalanx CIWS, Sea Sparrow surface-to-air missiles, Harpoon anti-ship missiles, torpedoes, and anti-submarine weapons. Category:Terminology Category:Materiel Category:Firearm